The First Day of First Grade
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: It as the First day of First Grade and Matthew Perry's son and Lauren Graham's daughter and this is how they first meet check out what happens next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The first day of school for The Perry-Graham kids

It was the first day of first grade for both Lauren Graham's little Girl Kelsey Graham and Matthew Perry's son Dylan Perry. Both set of Parent' and children are at the school saying goodbye to their children when Matt and Lauren's eyes make contact.

'' ok baby this is it'' she wipes both her and Kelsey's tears ''have a great day baby mommy loves you and will be here after school to pick ya up'' she says to her

''don't cry mommy I'm excited starting first grade'' she puts Lauren's favorite smile she knows she loves on her face

''ok baby go'' she gently pushes her daughter away into the school

''ok buddy have a great day I will see you afterwards love you pal'' he pushes Dylan's backpack so he will go into the school

Both parent's watch this children go into the school and Matt makes his wayover to Lauren to check on her

''Hi'' he says to her ''Matt Perry'' he holds out his hand

''Lauren…Lauren Graham'' she says

''well it's very nice to meet you Lauren Graham'' he says to her

''please just call me Lauren''' she says to him

''ok Lauren so you have a daughter?'' he asks her

''yes Kelsey'' she says and smiles'' and you…you have a son?'' she asks him

''yea yes I do Dylan'' he says to her

''so are you married?'' he asks her

''no no I'm not I'm a single mom all the way how about you are you married?'' she asks him

''no I'm a single father too just like you''

''oh that's too bad'' she says

''yea it is ok I should probably get to work'' he tells her

''oh where do you work?'' he asks her

''oh I work over at Warner Brother's the WB lot are you filmier with it?''

''Oh yea I work there too I think I've seen you around what set do you work on?''

I work for Gilmore Girls I play Lorelai Gilmore on the hit TV series Gilmore Girls''

''oh that's cool I play Chandler Bing on Friends''

''yea yea I know that's Kelsey's favorite show she loves you a lot we have every season on DVD''

''thank you that means a lot to me'' he smiles

''Lauren smiles back at him

'' so would you like to have lunch with me today?

''oh I don't know we just met isn't it too soon for this to be having lunch together?''

''it's just lunch'' he tells her

''well ok'' he says to him

''great I will give you my number he takes out his card''

''oh great thanks'' she says

''so?'' he questions her

'' I will call you when I'm on my break and we can meet somewhere''

''ok'' he says to her

''see you later Matt'' she says and walks away from him and gets in her car and drives away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren drives over to the WB lot and parks her truck and gets out and head's over to Alexis's trailer and knocks on door and wait's for her to answer it

Alexis opens the door ''hey!'' she says

''hey can I come in?'' Lauren says

''oh yea sure come on in'' she says and let's Lauren in shuts the door behind her

''so what's up?''Alexis asks her

''well I know this is late minute and I don't know if you are busy tonight but I would really appreicate it if you could baby-sit Kelsey tonight'' Lauren says

''sure I would love to baby-sit Kelsey cool this is going to be fun I can take her out and have dinner with her if you want'' Alexis say

'' oh great thanks your going to feed her I have some errand's to run and it's easier going without her because she's going to be tired from her day at school and then I might have dinner with a friend'' Lauren says

''ok...hey what's wrong with you?'' Alexis asks her

''what?'' Lauren says

''your all red and blotchy and blushing what's going on?'' Alexis asks

''nothing!'' Lauren tells her

''spill you always make me tell you everything'' Alexis says

''ok ok ok Matthew Perry asked me out to lunch today'' Lauren tells her

''shut-up no way!'' Alexis says

''it's true he was dropping his son off at school and I was dropping off Kelsey and we met and he asked me to lunch'' Lauren tells her

''oh so it that the friend you are having dinner with tonight also?'' Alexis asks her

''oh no my Aunt Kathy is in town so I'm having dinner with here so we can catch up'' Lauren tells her

''oh ok we should probably go get ready to film'' Alexis say

''oh shoot she checks her watch ''yea right ok we should go let's go''

The girls leave Alexis's trailer and head over to the sound stages 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

During their break Melissa McCarthy comes up to Lauren

''hey sweetie you look happy wasn't today Kelsey's first day of school how did it go?'' she asks her

''good it went good she took it better than I did I literally broke down in tears watching my baby start school she was the one comforting me telling me not to cry I totally though she would be scared and nervous and cling to me but instead of was me clinging to her not wanting her to go'' Lauren tells her

''aww that's good she's growing up fast'' Melissa says

''I know and I hate it to me she's still a baby'' Lauren says still smiling

''hey what's with the look on your face and the smile?'' Melissa asks her

''what look on my face?'' Lauren asks her

''the oh my god I can't believe this is happening to me look did something happen today?'' Melissa asks her

''yes maybe'' Lauren says

''oh really what?'' Melissa asks her

''ok ok ok today Ladies and Gentlemen Matthew Perry ask me to lunch'' Lauren tells her

'' what no shut up!'' Melissa says ''When?'' she asks excitedly

''today this morning at the school when I was dropping off Kelsey he was dropping off his son and we met and talked and he asked me to lunch'' Lauren tells her

'' are you going to go and he has/had a son when?'' Melissa asks her

''yes of course I'm going to go Matt is so sexy and funny and 6 years ago he's the same age as Kelsey and his name is Dylan and you should see him he's beautiful he looks exactly like Matt like his little twin/mini me'' Lauren tells her

''aww that's great hunnie'' Melissa says

''yea it is it really is'' Lauren says and smiles

''listen I need a coffee do you wanna go to get a coffee with me real quick'' Lauren asks her

''yea sure ok let's go'' Melissa says

''great'' Lauren says

They walk off set to Lauren's truck and get in and drive off set and find a starbucks 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day around 1:30 Lauren has done her work for the day so she goes to her trailer and grabs her stuff and leaves her trailer and locks it up then gets in her truckand drives back to West Hollywood and stops to get a coffee before going to pick up Kelsey from school. At 2:30 she gets out of her truck and goes to wait by the doors of the school. She see's Kelsey coming out a few minute's later.

''Hey Kido!'' she says

Kelsey *Gasps*''Mommy!!'' she says and comes running over into Lauren's arms

''hey baby I missed you how was your day?'' Lauren asks her

''it was good I met a boy named Dylan'' she says

''fun'' Lorelai says

''yea he;s really nice I think he likes me'' Kelsey says

lauren just laughs ''are you ready to go?'' she asks and picks up Kelsey's backpack

''i'm rweady mommy are we going to your work like we always do?'' Kelsey asks her

''no we arn't we don't always go there sweetie mommy's done work for today we are gonna go home and hangout and get a snack ok?'' she asks her

''ok mommy'' Kelsey says and smiles

''ok'' Lauren says and takes her hand and takes her over to her truck and gets Kelsey strapped in her car seat in the backseat since she's still a little under weight and closes the door then goes to get in the drivers seat and gets in and puts her seatbelt on and starts up her truck and hits the road back home 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At home Lauren gives Kelsey and some ice cream and sits down at the kitchen table with her to eat it

Kelsey rubs at her eyes

''you ok baby?'' Lauren asks her

''I'm tired mommy'' she says in an exhausted tone

''well you had a big day it's ok you can lay down on the couch and take a rest and watch cartoons wa hile mommy checks her e-mail then gets ready'' Lauren tells her

''where you going?'' she asks her

''mommy's going out with Auntie Kathy but Alexis is gonna come over and watch you and play with you ok is that ok with you?'' she asks her

''you love Alexis you have so much fun with her'' Lauren tells her

''but I want you to stay home with me mommy'' Kelsey says

''why are you feeling ok?'' she asks her and feels her forehead

''your not hot sweetie'' she says and looks concerned

'' I think you are just over tired and need to sleep'' Lauren says

''mommy promises to make it up to you we can go out to dinner some other time ok mommy just needs an alone night ok?'' she says

''ok mommy''

''ok finish up your ice cream so you can go laydown''Lauren says

Kelsey finishes her ice cream

Lauren wipes her hand's and mouth then helps her down from her chair so she can go lay on the couch and watch cartoons

Lauren goes into the living room and turns on cartoons for her and kisses her head then goes upstairs to check her e-mails and shower and gets ready for her night 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 around 6:30 Alexis gets to Lauren's and ring's the door bell and Hanna brks at the door and Lauren comes down the stairs ''Hanna no'' go lay down'' she says and points

Hanna walks ovr to the kitchen and lays down

Lauren opens the door ''hey sorry about that come on in'' she tells Alexis

''thanks so how's everything going?'' she asks

''good quite she's asleep which is amazing'' Lauren says

''well she bad a big and busy day'' Alexis says

''yea she did'' Lauren says

''she is so cute when shes asleep'' Alexis says

''I know it reminds me of when she was a baby and she used to take naps she still sleeps the same way'' Lauren says and smiles at Kelsey

''hey so how was your lunch with Matt?'' Alexis asks her

''oh it was good talked a little got to know each other a little better' Lauren tells her

''good good'' Alexis says'' so are you ready for your night?'' Alexis asks her

''oh yea I am ok here's the intinery for tonight I am going to be at Grace we have a 7:30 reservation which means I should probably be home by 10-10;30 lat the latest if kelsey wakes up and shes hungry I will leave you money to order pizza or chinese or whatever you guys want there's mac n cheese tator tots and chicken nuggets in the freezer and your always your welcome to always help yourself to whatever you want and she should brush her teeth before bed and tonight's bedtime is 9 she shouldbe allbrushed and in her pajamas and in bed by 9 sharp'' Lauren tells her

''ok got it mom'' Alexis jut smiles at her

''ok I should go I shouldn;t be that late and oh by the way if she starts feeling crummy just call me ok I have my cell on me she complained about being really tired and wanting me to stay home with her earlier'' Lauren tells her

''ok thanks for the head's up'' Alexis says

''ok I should get going she walks over to the couch and gently wakes Kelsey'' Kelsey baby'' she puts her hand on kelsey's back

kelsey starts to wake up and rub her eyes ''mommy'' she says

''yea baby mommy's leaving now can she get a hug and kiss from you before she leaves?'' Lauren asks

kelsey sits up and hugs and kisses lauren'' Hi Lexie'' she says to Alexis

''hey there kido'' Alexis says and smiles

''ok I got to go now bye hun thanks for watching her'' she kisses Alexis cheek ''bye kels be good'' Lauren says

''go before your late'' Alexis says

''don't worry about us well be fine'' Alexis says half pushing Lauren over to the door

''ok bye'' Lauren says

Lauren opens the door finally leaves and Alexis shuts the door after she leaves 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

back at Lauren's in the living room Alexis sits on the couch next to Kelsey

''so kido how was your first day of first grade did you like it was your teacher nice did you make lots of friend's yet? Alexis asks her

''just one a boy named Dylan'' Kelsey says

''well that's good that's a start as you grow up and get older you will make a lot of new friends'' Alexis tells her

''I hope so'' Kelsey says

''I know so ''Alexis says 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Lauren gets home at 10:30 the house is dark so she goes upstairs and opens the door to Kelsey's room quitely and flips on the lights and see's Kelsey asleep in Alexis's arms and Alexis is asleep with her so she smiles and carefully goes into the room and goes over to the bed

''Alexis..,Alexis hunnie'' she gently wakes her up

''mmm what I'm awake'' Alexis says

''you we're asleep I'm home hunnie'' she tells her

''mmm k'' Alexis says

''are you staying here tonight?'' she asks her

''yea if I can if that's ok with you'' she says

''yea it's ok with me Kelsey looks comfortable

''yea she does'' Alexis says and smiles

''shh ok well the guest bedroom is all ready or you can just sleep in here with her'' Lauren says

''ok'' Alexis says

'' ok hunnie sleep well sweetie'' she says

Lauren kisses both Alexis' head and Kelsey's head and walks out of the room and flips off the lights and shuts the door and goes to her room to change and brush her teeth and crawls into bed and read's her book for a while before she goes to sleep 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the morning Kelsey starts to wake up and move around and wakes Alexis up

''Lexie'' she says and shakes her

''mmm what hunnie go back to sleep''

''no I'm not sleepy anymore I'm hungry'' Kelsey says

''ok let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast then'' Alexis says

''ok'' Kelsey says

Alexis and Kelsey leav Kelsey's room and go downstairs

downstairs they walk into the kitchen

''morning girl's''Lauren says

''Hi mommy'' Kelsey says

''morning Lauren'' Alexis says

''are you girl's hungry can I get you some breakfast?'' Lauren asks

''what do we have mommy?'' Kelsey asks her

''well we have coco puffs,captin crunch,fruit loops,fruity pebbles mini waffles, or poptarts sweetie what would you like?'' Lauren asks her

''ooo fruity pebbles pleaseee and a pop tart'' Kelsey says

''ok go sit down at the table and I will pour you some''Lauren says and takes a bowl down from the cabinet and puts it on the counter and goes into the fridge and gets the milk and comes back over to the counter and pours her some fruity pebbles and milk and sticks a poptart in the toaster and waits for it to pop up and pours her some orange juice then bring's everything over to kelsey and puts it on them table in front of kelsey

''thank you mommy'' Kelsey says

''your welcome baby'' she says

''so what can I get you Alexis?'' Lauren asks her

''oh just a pop tart sounds good please'' Alexis says

''okhun'' Lauren pops another pop tart into the toaster and waits for it to pop and wraps it in a paper towel and hands it to Alexis

''thanks'' Alexis says

your welcome'' Lauren says and pours herself some coffee finally

''mommy can I go to work with you today please?'' Kelsey asks her

''you are hunnie it's Saturday we are going to leave right after breakfast ok?''

''ok mommy'' Kelsey says

''ok''Lauren says

Lauren and Alexis both sit at the table with Kelsey 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After breakfast Lauren cleans up kelsey and the kitchen

''ok hunnie why don't you go upstairs and get dressed and ready and grab your bag and stuff that you want to bring to mommy's work to keep you occupied like your coloring book and crayons ok?'' Lauren says

''ok mommy'' Kelsey says

''come on I'll take you upstairs and help you get ready'' Alexis says

''thanks hun''' Lauren says

Alexis takes Kelsey upstairs

upstairs Alexis is helping Kelsey gets dressed

''your going to make a good mommy someday''Kelsey tells her

''aww thank you hunnie Alexis says

''are you have kid's like me when you grow up?'' Kelsey asks her

''oh I don't know maybe it would be nice if I find that right guy

''just like mommy found the right guy so she could have me?'' Kelsey asks

''exactly'' Alexis says

''Lexie?'' Kelsey questions

''yea babe?'' Alexis answers

''can you be my big sister I always want a big sister'' Kelsey says

''oh I don't know I would like that too because I love you but your going to have to ask mommy ok?'' she tells her

''ok you can be my pretend big sister''Kelsey says and smiles '' I love you Lexie'' Kelsey says and hugs her

''aww Ilove you too baby soo much'' Alexis says and hugs her tight

''come on let's finish getting you ready so we arn't late for work'' Alexis says and helps her get the rest of the way ready and grabs her backpack and coat and Kelsey's favorite stuffed animal and takes her by the hand downstairs 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alexis and Kelsey come downstairs into the room where Lauren is

''Hey youguys ready to go?'' she asks

''yup all set'' Alexis says

'ok Alexis hunnie why don;t you go get her in the car and I will be right down I just have to lock up'' Lauren says

''ok'' Alexis says

''ok'' Lauren says and smiles

''come on hun'' Alexis says to Kelsey and takes her by the hand down to the garage and gets her in the car and they wait for Lauren to come down

A few minutes later Lauren comes out to the garage by the basement door and locks it and goes over to her truck and gets in and puts her seat belt on and turns the car on and opens the garage door and backs out and closes the garage door and pulls out of the driveway onto the road

on the road about halfway to the Wb lot

''mommy?'' Kelsey says

''yes hunnie?'' Lauren says and looks back in her rearview mirror

''my tummy is doing flips'' Kelsey says

''ok baby do you feel sick or need to throw up at all?'' Lauren asks her

''no I don't know'' Kelsey says

''ok baby you just keep mommy posted and let her know if she needs to pull over'' Lauren says and focuses back on the road

kelsey starts to feel sicker

''mommy my tummy'' she beings to complain

''I can't hold it in'' she says and throws up all over the backseat

''ok baby hold on mommy's pulling over right now'' Lauren says and pulls over on the side of the road and gets out of the car and gets kelsey out and rubs her back and let's her finish getting sick on the side of the road

Lauren gets some baby wipes and starts cleaning kelsey and the backseat up and gets kelsey back in the car

''ok baby here drink some water'' she says and hands kelsey a water bottle looking concerned and feel's kelsey's forehead and see's Kelsey is really sick

Lauren helps kelsey hold the water bottle until she's done

''ok baby just sit back and relax and try to close your eyes we're almost there we will get you something for your tummy when we get there ok?'' she says and kisses kelseys forehead and gets back in the drivers seat

''hey is she ok?'' Alexis asks

''yea no I don't know she was a little warm and looked a little flushed this morning but I didn't know she was going to get this sick great what am I going to do we have to work all day today'' Lauren says

''well there's always people on set that can watch her'' Alexis says

''yea maybe your right maybe I will just call Matthew and ask him if he can watch her for a while until we are done'' Lauren says

''I think that's a good idea'' Alexis says

''thank you anyways'' Lauren says

''no problem'' Alexis says

Lauren gets back on the road and drives the rest of the 20 minutes down to the Wb lot 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The girls finally get to the WB lot and Lauren pulls into her parking space and parks the car

''ok I'm going to go to my trailer and get dressed and ready and then go to hair and make up so I will meet you at the sound stage in about an hour ok?'' Alexis says

''ok hun see you in about an hour'' Lauren says

Alexis gets out of the car and walks to her trailer

Lauren carefully gets kelsey out and brings her up to her trailer and unlocks the door and opens it and lays kelsey down on the couch and covers her with a blanket and gets her cell phone out and calls Matt

over at the Friend's set Matt's cell phone rings against his hip he reaches down and takes it off his belt buckle and holds it up so he can see whose calling and looks at his phone and see's it's Lauren

''hey babe!'' he says

''hey are you busy am I bothering you?'' she asks

''no I just finished what's up are you ok?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine listen do you have a minute?'' she asks him

''ah yea sure I have a minute hangon'' he says and walks away from everyone

''ok shoot hit it' he says

''well kelsey is a little sick this morning and she threw up all over my car so I was wondering if you wern't or arn't busy if you could come over and watch her for about 2 hours while Alexis and I do a scene together?'' she asks

''ah well I kind of have Dylan with me on set today too I didn't have a babysitter to watch him but he's paying a game with Jen and Lisa right now but I can pop over if you need me'' he says

''no that's ok you hangout with him I can just get Melissa and or Kelly to watch her'' she tells him

''ok you sure babe?'' he asks her

''yea hun ok I have to go and get ready so have a good day I love you I will talk to you later'' she says

''ok babe love you too call me later to let me know how kels is doing and feeling'' he says

''ok I will bye'' she says and smiles and hangs up her phone and gets a little frustrated about what to do so she grabs her keys and leaves her trailer letting kelsey sleep and brings her car over to the car cleaning people on set to get them to clean her car and starts to walk back to her trailer 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

On the way back to her trailer Lauren stops by the craft service's table and gets some apple sauce ad some gingerale for Kelsey and starts going back to her trailer when she's stopped by Melissa

''Hey hunnie'' Melissa says

''Hey Melissa it's good to see you'' Lauren gives her a hug

''how ya doing sweetie? Melissa asks her

''uh well I'm ok but Kelsey's not shes sick and threw up all over my car on the way here'' Lauren tells her

''oh poor thing'' Melissa says

''yea and Alexis and I hav a scene to do in about 15 minute's and I'm not even anywhere close to being ready I havn't even gone to hair and make up yet I was just on my way back to my trailer to see if I can get Kelsey to eat some apple sauce and have a little gingerale to settle her stomach'' Lauren tells her

''aww well your a great mother'' Melissa says

''thanks'' Lauren says

''you know I can give it to her and watch her if you need me too'' Melissa tells her

''really thank you that would be a big help my friend thank you so much I really appreciate it'' Melissa says

''I know'' Melissa says and smiles

'' I'd do anything for you'' Melissa tells her

'' I know you would'' Lauren says

'' now go to ready to atart your day before your late

''ok thank you you have no idea'' she says and kisses Melissa's cheek

'' I know now go'' Melissa says and turns her around

'' ok bye''Lauren says and starts to walk away towards hair and make-up

Melissa just watches her go 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later on in Lauren's trailer when Kelsey starts to wake up Melissa is there

''mommmy...lexie'' Kelsey says and sits up and looks around

''hey shhh no baby mommy and Lexis had to go to work so it's just me Auntie Melissa until mommy gets back how are you feeling hunnie?'' Melissa goes over to the couch and sits on the edge and feels her forhead

''layback'' Melissa gently pushes her back into the couch

''here try and sip some of this'' she grabs the gingerale and opens it and sticks a straw into it and hold's it for Kelsey to take a sip

Kelsey takes a little sip

''here baby let's try some of this just a little bite hunnie'' she says and opens the apple sauce and gets some on a spoon and puts it in kelsey's mouth

Kelsey makes a weird face

''it's just apple sauce hunnie'' Melissa says and just watches her ''swallow it'' Melissa says

kelsey swallows it

''ok hunnie just lay back and relax and wait for mommy to get here'' Melissa says to her and smiles and turns some cartoons on and watches them with her 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Lauren's scene she run's to the Mill store on the lot and gets as many children's medicine's as they have then goes back to her trailer and opens the door and shut's it as softly as she can and gasps

''hey how she doing?'' Lauren asks

''hey shh she just fell asleep'' Melissa says

''good did she eat or drink anything?'' Lauren asks

''yea she had a little bit of the apple sauce and half the can of the gingerale'' Melissa tells her

''good so I don't have to worry about her getting dehydrated'' Lauren says

''so how was the scene?'' Melissa asks her

''oh it was good we had to do alot of takes but we got it done in one finally'' Lauren tells her

''good that's good'' Melissa says

''yea it is good Alexis and I couldn't stop laughing the entire time'' Lauren says

''aww so what are you going to do now?'' Meliss asks

''well I think I might take the rest of the day off and take her home so she can sleep'' Lauren tells her

''yea I think that's a good idea'' Melissa says

Lauren sits on the couch next to Kelseys head and brushes her bangs out of her face

''hey thanks for watching her I really appreciate it'' Lauren tells her

''no problem ok call me later to let me know if you need anything and I will be happy to pop over with whatever you need'' Melissa tells her

''ok I will thanks'' Lauren says

''ok bye take care of her'' Melissa says

''I will thanks bye Melis'' Lauren says

Melissa leave's Lauren's trailer 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In Lauren's trailer she wakes up Kelsey to give her some medicine then picks her up and bring's her out to her truck and gets in when Alexis is walking by

''hey you guys leaving?'' Alexis asks her

''yea we are I need to get her home and into bed'' Lauren tells her

''ok but um my car is at your house and my keys and stuff are there too

''oh shoot right your right can you just get melissa to drop you off after work?''Lauren asks her

''yea ok sure I'll do that I'll see you later'' Alexis says

''ok bye kid'' Lauren says

in the car on the way home Kelsey starts to wake up

''mommy'' she whines

''shh I know baby your drowsy go back to sleep'' Lauren says

kelsey closes her eyes

Lauren drives them the rest of the way home and gets kelsey into bed when they get home then let's Hanna out to go to the bathroom and watches some tv while reading her e-mail on her laptop on the couch 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Matt comes over to the Gilmore Girls side of the set/lot

Alexis see's him

'hey Matt you need something or looking for somebody?'' she asks him

''yea actucally have you seen your mo...Lauren around do you know if she's around anywhere?'' he asks her

''yea actucally she just left to take Kelsey home to sleep because she got sick in the car this morning and still wasn't feeling good a little while ago but do you need me to tell Lauren something?'' she asks him

''ah no thanks ok thanks anyways'' he says

''no problem'' she says and head's inside her trailer

Matt walks back over to his side of the lot and gets in his porche and goes thru the drive thru at Mcdonald's and picks up Lauren,Kelsey, and himself some lunch then drive's straight's to Lauren house 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Matt get's to Lauren's he parks his car and and grabs all the bags from mcdonalds and gets out and locks it up then goes up to the front door and knocks on the door

Hanna is lying on Lauren's feet on the floor and she sits up and barks

''coming Hanna no down'' she snaps her fingers and goes over to the door and opens it

''hey wha..what are you doing here come on in'' she says and lets him in

''thanks well I bumped into Alexis over at the set and she told me where you we're so I'd though I'd stop and get you girls lunch I figured that you might be hungry and though Kelsey also might be hungry when she wakes up how she doing is she ok how you doing do you need anything?'' he asks her

''no hun I think I'm good for now'' she says

Hanna barks at him and growls

''Hanna stoppit Kelsey is asleep...down'' she says and snaps her fingers

''Hi Hanna'' Matt says

Hanna lays down on the floor again

''so what did you bring'' she asks him

''oh well for you a salad with a side of frie's, me 3 cheeseburgers, and Kelsey a happy meal which I can put in the fridge for after when she wakes up where is she?'' he asks her

''oh upstairs asleep in her room'' she tells him ''Where's Dylan?'' she asks him

''oh over at the set my parent's are there and are going to take him for the afternoon'' he tells her

''sweet'' Lauren says '' so are you staying here?'' she asks

''yea I was going to unless you don;t want me here

''no I want you here'' she pulls him in and kisses him hard and pulls away and looks at him all sweetly ''Hi'' she says still holding onto him

''hey baby'' he says and smiles at her and hold;s her by her waist

''so can you stay over tonight?'' she asks him

''I can stay over all night I'm free as a bird my parent's are going to take Dylan tonight'' he tells her

''oh good'' she looks at him with her sexy eyes and smiles and kisses him hard again

''missed you'' she say

''missed you too sweetie'' he says to her and smiles still holding her waist

'' so you want to watch some tv with me while we eat?'' she asks him

''ok yea sure I would like that'' he says and gets thier food out of the bags and sets it up on the coffee table

Lauren sits down and Matt gets her salad ready and pours the salad dressing on it and hand's it to her

''thanks babe'' she says

''welcome'' he says and gets his cheeseburgers out and unwraps them and sits down next to her and starts to eat

''you are going to get soo fat and also sick if you keep eating like that'' she tells him

'' nah'' he says and eats and watches tv with her

she keeps looking over at him and smiling and watches him watch tv


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

a little while later when Matt and Lauren are watching tv there's a ''mommy'' cry that comes on the baby monitor from upstair's

''oh shoot I'll be right back hunnie that;s the call of mommy duty

''ok he says

Lauren rushes upstair's and see's that Kelsey is sweaty and that her sheets are soaked and have throw up on them

''oh sweetie it's ok baby she wraps her arms around Kelsey it's ok baby mommy's here'' she says

''Matt!'' she calls ''Can you come up here please!'' she calls again

Matt rushes up

''what's wrong?'' he asks and gasps ''oh man''

''can you strip the sheets and get them down to the laundry room while I get her in the shower please then put some new sheets on her bed for me please?'' she asks him

''ok sweetie'' he says

''ok sweetie come on let's get you in the shower'' she says and and carries Kelsey to her room to get her ready to get in the shower

Matt strip's kelsey's bed and gets new sheets on them then goes to take the dirty sheets downstairs and sticks them in the washer

Lauren bathes Kelsey and gets her in some new pajama's and lays a towel down on her bed and puts kelsey on it and Kelsey gets weak

''Matt!'' Lauren calls

Matt runs up

''what's up sweetie?'' he asks and see's kelsey

''I need you to get me some water and the thermometer and a little face cloth in the bathroom and the children's medicine'' she tells him

''ok...ok'' he says concerned and goes to her her everything

''kelsey baby come on wake up I know your sleep mommy needs to get some water into you she gently hit's kelseys cheek to try and get her to wake up

kelsey rubs her eyes

''come on baby'' Lauren tries to pour some water into her mouth holding her head in her arms

kelsey starts to wake up a little bit and coughs up the water

''come on sweetie swallow it'' she says and pours a little more in her mouth

kelsey finally swallows it

Lauren gets her to also swallow some children's motrin

''noo'' kelsey cries

''yes kels come on baby mommy doen't want you to get dehydrated and have to bring you to the hospital'' Lauren says

Kelsey tries to go back to sleep

Lauren gives up and just gently rubs her back

''you ok?'' Matt asks her

''yea I'm just gonna stay up here with her for a little bit'' she tells him

''ok I'll be downstair's if you need anything' he says

''ok'' she says

Matt shuts the door to her bedroom and walks back downstairs 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 13

Lauren finally comes downstair's a few minute's later and collapses on the couch next to Matt

Matt pull's her into him ''mmm you smell so good are you ok did you get Kels to sleep ok?'' he asks her

''yea I did and I feel gross I need to go and take a shower but you feel too good'' she says with her head up against his chest

''I would hug you but I'm so tired that I can't move'' she says

''shh just rest and relax he tells her I love you so much sweetie your a wonderful and amazing woman and an awesome mother the way you take care of and are raising Kelsey the way you do'' he says and kisses her head

''I love you too babe and thank's that mean's alot to me'' she says and relaxes against his chest

Matt rub's her back for a while and let's her cuddle into him and flip's through the channel's on Lauren's tv and turn's tennis on and watches it while Lauren tries to sleep against him

a few minute's later

''mmm'' Lauren groan's

''ok I'm going to go and take a shower now'' she says and kisses his chest

''ok babe' he says

Lauren get's up and goes back upstair's to take her shower 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

a little while lauren comes down in jean's and a cute shirt that says he want's me and has an arrow

''hey sweetie feel better?'' he asks her

''yea I do'' she says

''good'' he says

Lauren sit's back down and cuddle's into him again and cover's herself with a blanket and lay's back against his chest and watches tv with him for a while

Matt stroke's Lauren's arm

Lauren eventually fall's asleep later on that afternoon

Matt carefully moves her off of him and goes to lay her down gently and she start's to stir

''mmm''' she groan's

''shh go back to sleep sweetie'' he says

Lauren cuddle's into the couch

Matt find's a pen and some paper and leave's her a note that read's

''hey sweetie went to pick up Dylan from my parent's be back later love you Matthew'' and leave's it next to her on the coffee table and pick's up his key's off the table and leave's her house quitely 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The First day of First Grade

When Matt and Dylan get back Lauren is on the couch with Kelsey laying n her chest covered by a blanket.

''hey'' Matt says

''hey'' Lauren says

''how she doing?'' Matt asks her

''she's still sick but doing ok I guess.'' she tells him

''ok good that's good this is Dylan buddy this is my friend Lauren and her daughter Kelsey.'' Matt introduces them

''hey I know her from school.'' Dylan says

''oh yea that's right you do.'' Lauren says and smiles

''you hungry buddy do you want a snack?'' he asks him

Dylan nods

''ok.'' Matt says

''sweetie do you got any snacks or anything to hold him over for a while or at least until dinner?'' Matt asks her

''yea there's cookie's in the pantry and milk or juice in the fridge or juice boxes and capri sun in the pantry to.'' she tells him

''ok...ok bud you still want thst snack?'' Matt asks him

Dylan just nods

''ok come on.'' Matt says and takes him into the kitchen and get's him some cookie's milk and a capri sun and put's the straw into it for him and gives it to him and kisses his head and goes back into the living room. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

''So what do you guy's want me to get for dinner?'' Matt asks her

''oh I don't know I love chinese and I'm/I've been craving it and so does Kelsey especially when she's sick.'' Lauren tells him

''ok chinse it is then'' he says and smiles

''ok great can you do me a favor please?'' she asks him

''sure what anything for you babe.'' he tells her

''can you please fill up her sippy cup there's some white grape juice in the fridge.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and goes in the kitchen to fill up Kelsey's sippy cup with juice and put's the top on it and comes back out into the livingroom and hand's it to Lauren.

''thank's'' she says ''sweetie can you wake for up a minute for mommy please baby?'' she asks Kelsey

Kelsey starts to wake up and sits's up.

''here sweet drink some of this for mommy.'' Lauren tell's her and feel's her cheeks and forhead.

''hey kido how ya feeling?'' Matt asks her

''hunnie that's my friend Matt can you say Hi?'' she asks her

Kelsey just puts her hand up and sips her sippy cup.

''Is that nice and cool sweets?'' Lauren asks her

Kelsey just nods

''how does chinese sound for dinner sweet's you want some chinese it might make you feel better?'' she asks Kelsey

Kelsey just nods

''ok chinese it is then.'' Lauren says

Dylan walks into the room ''Daddy?''

''hi Dylan why what are you doing at my house Matt is your daddy?'' Kelsey asks him

''Hi Kelsey''Dylan says and just nods 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

''hey bud did you need soemthing?'' Matt asks Dylan

Dylan just shakes his head.

Kelsey hand's her sippy cup to Lauren.

are you done did you drink enough sweetie?'' Lauren asks her

Kelsey just nods and lays back down on Lauren's chest.

''shhh.'' Lauren says and just rubs her back an flip's the disney channel on.

''ok I guess I'll start ordering the food what do you girl's like?'' Matt asks Lauren

''oh I'll eat anything but Kelsey usually like's the sweet and sour chicken and the lo-mein noodles with the vegetables.'' Lauren tells him

''ok'' Matt says and get's up and goes into the kitchen to start odering the food.

''kelsey are you ok you look yucky.'' Dylan tells her

''mmm'' she groans and hide's her face in Lauren's chest ''I feel yucky'' Kelsey tells him

''shh no more talking baby relax kels and just watch tv.''

''ok I'm leaving to go and pick up the food Dylan stay here with Lauren ok?'' he asks him

''ok'' Dylan says and nods

''wait kiss'' Lauren says

Matt walks over and bends down and kisses her

''I'll be back'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and rub's Kelsey's back

Matt leave's the house 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Matt get's back a little later.

''hey food's here.'' he says

''your such a good provider.'' Lauren says and gently lays Kelsey down and help's Matt set up the food and get the kid's plate's ready before she get's her down plate ready.

''she's not going to eat?'' Matt asks her

''shh no not right now I'm going to let her sleep then maybe wake her up in a little bit.'' Lauren tells him

''oh ok'' he says

''hey bud you ready to eat?'' Matt asks Dylan

''yea'' Dylan says

''ok'' Matt says

Lauren cut's up the chicken and noodles for Dylan ''ok here bud'' she gives him his plate

''thank you'' Dylan says and sit's at the coffee table to eat.

''your welcome kido.'' Lauren says

Matt get's him some capri sun and opens it and gives it to him.

''thank you daddy.'' he says

''your welcome pal.'' he says

''he's so polite.'' Lauren says

''yea well I'm trying to teach him to have manner's.'' Matt tells her

''your such a great dad.'' Lauren says to him

''thank's Matt says and smiles and start's to eat. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kelsey starts to wake up.

''mommy...mommy'' she says and keeps turning her head side to wide trying to wake up.

''shh mommy's right here baby wake up'' she says and hold's her head so she doesn't hurt her neck ''come on sweetie wake up baby.''

Kelsey finally wakes up and open's her eyes.

''hey hunnie baby how'd you sleep are you hungry and ready to eat?'' she asks her

''Matt picked up some chinese.'' she tells her

''yea'' Kelsey says

''ok'' Lauren says and helps her sit up.

''mommy's going to get you some more juice.'' she tells her and goes to get up

''don't get up sit relax eat I'll get it.'' Matt tells her

''ok thank you Matthew.'' she says

Matt goes into the kitchen to get both the kid's some juice and bring's it back into the livingroom.

''what do you say hun?'' Lauren asks Kelsey

''thank you'' Kelsey says

''your welcome kido'' he says

''thank you daddy'' Dylan says

your welcome bud can I get you anything to drink baby?'' he asks Lauren

''oh yea just water I guess.'' she tells Matt

''ok be right back.'' he says and goes into the kitchen and get's them both some water and bring's it back into the livingroom and hand's it to her.

''thank's babe now sit and eat.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and sit's on the couch next to her and pick's up his plate and start's to eat. 


End file.
